mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Stronghold (H3)
Wood Ore }} The Stronghold is one of the eight original playable factions from Heroes III. A town of semi-civilized warrior tribes, with a distaste for magic and a strong emphasis on the physical aspect of combat, Stronghold is the spiritual successor of the Barbarian castle from Heroes I and Heroes II. Despite sharing some creatures (Goblins, Orcs, Ogres and Cyclopses) and some heroes (Yog, Crag Hack) with it's predecessor, Stronghold's direct connection with the Barbarian castle ends here, as Heroes III is set on Antagarich, and not on Enroth, as the prequels. The Stronghold's alignment is Neutral. Concept Structures Stronghold, being a predominantly Might faction, lacks a full Mage Guild - only a Third Level guild can be erected at max. The Stronghold guild, apart for not ever being able of housing Fourth and Fifth Level spells, has three restrictions, namely Animate Dead, Curse, Death Ripple. This is no loss, however, as these spells are of extremely limited use to Stronghold heroes. The Stronghold Blacksmith sells Ammo Carts, but the town has access to the unique Ballista Yard, and upgrade of the Blacksmith that also offer Ballistae. This leaves the First Aid Tent as the only war machines unavailable in the Stronghold. The Resource Silo adds +1 Wood and +1 Ore per day, and thus provides two resources which are very demanding when building up a Stronghold. A Crystal producing Silo would have been handy too, however. Dwellings Interestingly enough, the building prerequisites for the structures allow two completely different ways to build a Stronghold up. The Goblin Barracks is needed for every dwelling thereafter, but then you have two completely separate building trees: 1) Wolf Pen -> Cliff Nest - Behemoth Lair and 2) Orc Tower - Ogre Fort - Cyclops Cave. The first tree is the fast-attack tree. There are needed 13,500 Gold + 20 Wood + 25 Ore + 10 Crystals to build the first tree. The second tree is the shooter-plus-guard-tree and 6,500 Gold + 25 Wood + 25 Ore + 20 Crystals have to be spent for it. While the first tree is a lot more expensive, it is the better tree to begin with (especially because Rocs are needed early on). Another factor is that it is improbable to have the necessary Crystals for the Cyclops Cave (and probably not even the necessary Wood for the Ogre Fort) early in the game. *Goblin Barracks (allows to recruit 15 Goblins per week) :*Mess Hall (increases Goblin growth by +8 per week) *Wolf Pen (allows to recruit 9 Wolf Riders per week) *Orc Tower (allows to recruit 7 Orcs per week) *Ogre Fort (allows to recruit 4 Ogres per week)' *Cliff Nest (allows to recruit 3 Rocs per week)' *Cyclops Cave (allows to recruit 2 Cyclopses per week)' *Behemoth Lair (allows to recruit 1 Behemoth per week) Unique The unique buildings augment the already big offensive potential of the Stronghold. The Ballista Yard allows Stronghold heroes to buy Ballistae (they can utilize it well), and the Hall of Valhalla increases the Attack Skill of any visiting hero by +1. Additionally, the Escape Tunnel offers more flexibility when defending a town, and a powerful hero can flee a siege if the odds are overwhelming. Lastly, the Freelancer's Guild allows the selling of creatures for resources. The trading rates become more profitable with each new Marketplace gained, but even with a big number of Marketplaces owned, the Freelancer's Guild should be used only to buy the missing few Crystals; the rates don't make the Guild the best place to gain a princely wealth. *Ballista Yard (an upgrade of the Blacksmith that allows visiting heroes to recruit Ballistae, not only Ammo Carts) *Escape Tunnel (allows defending heroes to flee or surrender during a sieges) *Freelancer's Guild (an upgrade of the Marketplace that allows trading creatures for resources) *Hall of Valhalla (permanently increases the Attack Skill of all visiting heroes by +1) Troop roster ]] * 'Goblin' ('Hobgoblin) * '''Wolf Rider (Wolf Raider) * Orc (Orc Chieftain) * Ogre (Ogre Mage) * Roc (Thunderbird) * Cyclops (Cyclops King) * Behemoth (Ancient Behemoth) Category:Heroes III Category:Heroes III factions Category:Stronghold (H3)